The Thousand and One Year Door
by Sweet-Andraste
Summary: You all know the story of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door right? Thought it was over? Well some people just can't help but open things up again. A year on from TTYDs events Mario finds himself unable to protect the woman he loves.


**Welcome:** Hello, hello! Welcome to a new fic of mine. I loved Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door and I know this will come as a shock to many of you but I didn't really care for Super Paper Mario. (Boo. Hiss. I hear Y'all cry hee hee) so I'm going to ignore it. I truly hope that doesn't put you off reading this. Reviews are very much welcome.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Marioverse, TTYD or anything Nintendo related. This fic is not based on real life events or people. ;)

**Summary**: You all know the story of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door right? Thought it was over? Well some people just can't help but open things up again. A year on from TTYDs events Mario finds himself unable to protect the woman he loves.

**Prologue: Shadows of the past**

It had been a whole year since the events of the Thousand Year Door had been put to rest. For Princess Peach getting life back to normal hadn't been easy. Being possessed by a Shadow Queen had left its dark mark on her. When ever she looked in a mirror she no longer saw herself as the pure Princess that she once was, now she saw a hint of darkness.

Sitting down at her vanity table, she stared in to the mirror. Sighing she brushed her long blonde hair, tucking most of it behind her ear she was sure she had just spotted something peculiar in the mirror. A dark shadow brushed past her causing her to shiver. She shook her head, it was just her over active and paranoid mind playing cruel tricks. The room around her started to darken as her lights faded and Peach felt her heart rate quicken alarmingly.

**_*Knock knock*_**

Peach yelped in fright and the room lit up again.

**_*Knock knock*_**

"W-Who is it?" Peach asked timidly.

"It's Toad your highness!" Peach felt relief wash over her. Upon her beckoning Toad entered the bedroom, in his hand he held a small parcel, wrapped in purple paper topped with a dark blue bow.

"W-what's that you have in your hand Toad?" He handed her the small present and smiled.

"It's a gift for you Princess. Open it!,"

Peach tore open the gift, purple paper flying everywhere. Inside the present was a jewelry box, Peach carefully opened the box and gasped at its contents.

"Peach?"

"It's, wow, its beautiful Toad!" She exclaimed happily. Toad bounced up and down with glee, if Peach was happy so was he.

Peach tossed the jewelry box to one side and held up a magnificent golden necklace. The necklace had a large amethyst stone in the middle which sparkled wonderfully.

"Oh Toad! Where did you find such an item?" She asked breathlessly. Toad shook his head.

"It's not from me Princess, it-"

_***Knock knock***_

"Ahem Princess! Your public awaits," Came Toadsworths voice from behind the door. Peach quickly with Toads help fastened the necklace around her neck and exited her room.

The elderly Toad smiled at his young Princess, though she was a constant worry to him he cared for her deeply. Her new necklace failed to go unnoticed by his old and experienced eyes. He noted how it complemented her skin tone and hair beautifully. Briefly wondering where she had acquired such an item he pushed the thought away for a later time.

Leading both Peach and Toad down a marble stairway, they took a left and found themselves outside in the courtyard. The sun had started to set and the sky had turned a deep orange. A stage had been set up complete with microphone. Toadsworth lead Peach up a small flight of stairs leading on to the stand and instructed her to start her speech when she was ready.

Peach took a deep breath and looked down at the sea of faces. There were at least one hundred people in attendance, some she knew, some she recognised and some she had never met. Her eyes scanned the crowd quickly, in search of one face in particular. As soon as her eyes connected with Mario's she knew she could do this. He brought out a strange level of confidence in her and as long as he was there she knew she was okay. Taking a deep breath she began to address the crowd.

"Good evening and thank you for joining me. A year ago I was used against my will in a plot to take over the world. The Shadow Queen possessed my body and intended to a great deal of damage to the world in which we belong. I wish I could have been strong enough to have fought the evil inside me, I could not. I would like to-

Peach spoke confidently to the crowd but lost her train of thought when though the crowd she saw a dark shadow lingering in the background. After a fer a few seconds Peach shook her head and continued with her speech.

"- Sorry. Erm, where was I? Yes. I would be delighted to give a great amount of credit to a man who fought his way thought tough times to reach me-"

There was the shadow again. Without thinking Peach's hands found their way to her necklace and started to clutch at it.

"-He saved me. Again. Without him I-"

Peach felt sick, was she imagining the shadow?

"-Wouldn't be stood here. I raise a salute to Mario. The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom,"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, Peach left the microphone and ran down the stairs. Pushing her way frantically though the well wishing masses she tried to reach the area where the shadow had been. Upon reaching her destination the shadow was nowhere to be found. A little deflated and puzzled Peach turned round to head back in to the crowd. As she spun round someone grabbed her, getting ready to attack her grabber she came face to face with...

"Wario?!" She hissed angrily. He laughed at her and let her go.

"Easy Princess," He said with a grin, raising his hands in defence.

"Why are you here?" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Just passing. Anyway, where did you get that?" He asked her, staring at her necklace with great curiosity.

"Never you mind!" Peach snapped back.

"Curious that _you_ should have _that_," Wario told her cryptically. Peach raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"Let me look at that necklace," He said as he went to grab it. Peach was quick to react and slapped his hand away hard. She felt a forceful sensation coming from the necklace and hissed a warning to Wario.

"You look with your eyes. Not your hands. Maybe you need teaching a lesson?" Her voice was uncharacteristically low and for a flitting second Wario thought he saw her eyes flash purple.

"Whoa Peach. Calm down,"

"No! Now get out of my way!," She hissed again, this time giving Wario a heavy shove to the chest sending him crashing to the floor. He blinked a few times in shock, opened his mouth to say something but for once his brain made the logical decision to say nothing. Peach felt her body calm and stared at Wario on the floor. Had she really just done that?

"Oh...I..." She stammered in shock.

"Take the necklace off Peach," Wario warned her. Peach gave him a hard look before running away. Her legs carried her all the way to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She slid to the floor pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She started to cry.

_"..Peach.."_

Peach lifted her tear stained head and looked around the room. No one was there.

_"..Peach.."_ She heard the low whisper again.

"Who's there?" She asked fighting back the tears.

_"..Peach.."_

Peach stood up, smoothed down her dress and headed towards the vanity table. Looking in the mirror she sighed when saw her face. Her once neat make-up ruined by tears. Mascara smudged all around her eyes.

_"..Peeachh.."_ The whisper was louder this time, more forceful. Peach looked back in to the mirror and gasped in horror. Her hair and eyes were a deep purple and she was flanked by two faceless shadows either side of her.

_"Peach... come join us. Come on..."_ One shadow whispered caressingly.

_"Yes Peach, we await you in the Palace of Shadows..."_ The second shadow agreed.

"Join...Palace...Shadows," Peach mumbled back, her mind no longer her own.

_***Knock knock***_

The door opened and Toad crept in quietly. His eyes went straight over to the Princess and he knew instantly that something was wrong.

"P-Peach?" He squeaked in fear. Peach turned round slowly to face him.

"Join...Palace...Shadows..."

"Peach, we need to go find Mario," Toad pleaded with her. Peach stood up and towered over her fearful friend.

"No," With one sharp blow to the face and poor Toad hit the deck. Peach took a step back and looked down at the unconscious Toad. Grabbing a cloak she left her bedroom and headed towards the castles exit. Swiftly she passed many of her guests, most of them wanting to offer their best wishes. Peach glared at them and they moved out of her way, within a few moments Peach had left the castle and was on her way to the Palace of Shadows.


End file.
